User blog:MerakiSoul/The Big Race
It was the day of a really big and important race. It would be taking place in the Monster Dome. In every street, every corner of Axle City, the trucks could be heard going on and on about it. Who would win the trophy, what would happen, and countless other questions that were only to be answered on that day. "Do you think Blaze will win once again?" asked an excited Joe. "Yes, absolutely!" replied his boyfriend Gus as they both headed to the Monster Dome to watch the much talked about race. "Hey," Two blue eyes turned to look at the boy. "Are you ready, Blaze?" he asked. "More than ever!" the red truck told his best friend, exciting him even more. "You know, AJ," he added, "I think there is nothing we can't do, as long as we stick together. That's why I think we'll win!" "You're right, Blaze! Because that's what best friends are for, right?" the boy replied. "Yeah!" finally added Blaze before he let himself be hugged by his human friend. Blaze was so grateful to have AJ. He's his best friend in the whole world after all, and he always has been. Meanwhile, a certain blue truck was getting ready for the race as well, and wasn't any less certain of his victory. "Hey, Crusher!" a voice said. It was none other than Pickle. "Hi baby!" Crusher replied to his boyfriend. They exchanged a kiss. "So," the lime green truck started, "Are you ready for the race?" "Oh yeah," replied Crusher, "Because this time I'll try my biggest cheat ever!" "Woah, woah, love, maybe you should try not cheating. You know, just this once." Pickle told his boyfriend. "No Pickle, I have to cheat, that's my thing!" "Please? For me?" Pickle said while looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "Fine, I won't cheat. You know I can't resist the puppy eyes." Crusher replied. "Yay!" Pickle happily exclaimed, before giving Crusher a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Later on, the race was about to start. All the racers were in the starting line, waiting for the moment they would start. And they did. The race started with Blaze in the lead, closely followed by Crusher, who was tempted to cheat but didn't want to break his promise. The other racers, including Starla, Watts, Darington, Stripes and Zeg, were far behind at that moment. While the racers were getting closer to the finish line, Blaze and Crusher were driving in a tie, switching the lead every few seconds or so. AJ finally gave Blaze Blazing Speed. He took the lead and was about to win, but at the last moment, he managed to slip off course. Blaze closed his eyes tight. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He heard a very familiar sound. It was the crowd cheering. But it wasn't for him, not this time. When Blaze opened his eyes, he saw Crusher holding the trophy they both desired. The crowd was cheering for him. "Are you okay, Blaze?" asked a concerned AJ while getting out of his cabin and looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "I'll go congratulate Crusher" he said before driving off. Blaze might have said he was fine, but there was something AJ thought felt off. Something about the tone of Blaze's voice, something about the look on his eyes. Blaze wasn't okay with what happened, but tried to hide it. AJ knew his best friend way too well not to pick up on it. He was definitely planning on talking that out with Blaze later on. Blaze drove to Crusher who was holding the trophy. "Hey, Crusher?" "Yeah, Blaze?" "Congrats on winning that race. I know how much you wanted it." You could hear the disappointment in poor Blaze's voice, even Crusher picked up on it, but decided not to say anything about it. "Thank you, Blaze!" Then, Pickle drove to Crusher and showered him in kisses. The crowd aww-ed at the sight. While Blaze was driving away, he looked back. While he knew it was wrong to feel that way, he felt like that was supposed to be his trophy, the crowd was supposed to be cheering for him, he should have been the one crossing the finish line first. And then it hit him. Is this how he made Crusher feel every time? That's why he was making such desperate attempts to win? Blaze couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be alone. He drived outside, and went behind a tree. And there was where he let it all out. His blue eyes, once gleaming from joy and excitement, were now puffy and tear filled. He covered his face with his tires. "Blaze..." he heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes and saw his best friend looking at him with concern. "AJ... Sorry I left so suddenly, I just needed to be alone..." the red truck said and sighed. "Blaze... I know you are upset over losing the race. I know you tried to hide it, but it's true." AJ said. And he was right. "Yeah... It's true... I know I shouldn't feel that way but I do... I really do AJ." Blaze said before tearing up once again. AJ gave him a warm hug. "Don't worry, Blaze. Everyone gets those feelings, I can't blame you. But you really shouldn't pressure yourself to be the best. No one is perfect. Just because you lost once, it doesn't mean all your other victories are cancelled. They're still there, and people remember them. I remember them." AJ saw Blaze looking at him, and so he continued. "In every situation, you were always brave, never forgot about others, and did the greatest things. Because you are an amazing Monster Machine, a great friend, and a race is never going to change that." Blaze felt a lot better. AJ was right. "Thanks AJ. I feel way better now." he said and cracked a smile, a genuine smile that came from his heart. AJ instantly replied "No problem, Blaze. That's what best friends are for, right?" "Right." Category:Blog posts